Les aventures sexuelles de Chris Halliwell
by serie28
Summary: Cette fanfiction suit plusieurs aventures sexuelles de Chris avec d'autre hommes. Les 2 premiers chapitres, ne sont pas les miens, je les ai traduit avec l'accord de l'auteur. ATTENTION: mention de LEMON, INCESTE et SLASH.


Bonjour, la série ne m'appartiens pas et l'histoire non plus, j'ai demander l'accord à l'auteur qui gentiment accepter que je la traduise pour vous la faire partager.

Attention, mention de **lemon** , **slash** et **inceste** alors si vous n'aimez pas, passer votre chemin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chris poussa le bord de son slip à la base de son entrejambe, ses boules était encore piégées à l'intérieur, alors qu'il commençait à se caresser. Ses doigts glissant sur la peau lisse suffisaient pour l'avoir excité et à se bander pleinement. Ce sont ces quelques rares moments qu'il aimait beaucoup, seul le temps de faire des choses comme ça, après avoir vu les plus beaux spécimens devant ses yeux. Pas de porno, presque jamais de porno. Non, Chris préférais se jeter sur son lit et se frotter après avoir vu son magnifique père, son frère et ses oncles, typiquement dans une certaine situation déshabillé, car même ceux qui ne vivaient pas dans le manoir réussissaient toujours à perdre leurs vêtements à un moment ou à un autre. Aujourd'hui, a été une véritable bénédiction.

Piper cuisinais toute en parlant avec Paige et Phoebe. Les hommes , Chris, Wyatt, Léo, Coop et Henry eux s'étaient assis à la table, en bavardant. A peine les trois sœurs avaient apporté le petit-déjeuner, qu'un grand groupe de démons étaient apparue dans la maison et jetais des boules de feu que Piper arrêtais ou Paige déviais. Une des déviations de Paige avait frappé Léo dans la poitrine, faisant un gros trou dans sa chemise. Une autre avait frôlé Henry et avais frappé un démon derrière eux. À la fin du combat, les sœurs avaient quelques égratignures, Léo avait un trou dans sa chemise et que le jeans de Coop étaient déchirés aux genoux et aussi sur les fesses.

Chris étais heureux d'avoir un peu d'aide visuelle pour ses activités de fin de matinées. Il était très excités d'avoir vu son père, dépouillé de sa chemise et revenir en bas avec un t-shirt blanc qui le moulais parfaitement. Coop avait détalé rapidement après l'incident, mais pas assez vite, Chris avais remarquer la raison pour laquelle il était partit si vite, le cul délicieusement musclé de Coop était très visible, la légère présence de poil, les muscle développer, le rebond, tout était visible car l'oncle Coop portait un jockstrap ce matin-là.

Cette histoire avaient mené Chris à l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant, caressant sa bite douloureuse avec puissance t-elle qu'il aimait, gémissant de doux bourdonnements, il frottait son pouce sur son gland, alors que ses doigts chatouillaient la région entre ses jambes qui était juste derrière ses boules, avant de pousser vers l'avant et de se frotter son anus vierge. Dès qu'un de ses doigt le pénétra, il accéléra les mouvement autour de son pénis jusqu'à se que sa charge blanche et brûlante se répandirent sur son abdomen contracté. Chris regarda le liquide collant et sourit. Il concentra ses pouvoirs sur le sperme encore chaud et il le fit disparaître dans une lumières blanches et bleues, obéissant à son immature bêtise d'adolescence et de sa nature farceuse. Avec un sourire, il remit son slip en riant. Sa bêtise l'avais forcer à mettre son sperme dans le shampooing de Wyatt.

Un coup de porte à la porte le fit sursauté et il remit rapidement son jeans au dessus de ses cuisses, ouvrant la porte en remontant sa braguette. Devant lui se tenait son père, la beauté immaculée, Léo.

"Oh, hey, papa," cria Chris, se remettant toujours de son orgasme.

"Hé, Chris. Je pensais que nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour travailler sur tes pouvoirs et ta magie. Qu'en pense-tu?" Demanda Léo, un magnifique sourire répandu sur son visage.

"Bien sûr papa, ce serait génial." Chris sourit alors qu'il s'imaginait comment il allais s'entrainer, et commettrais une «erreur» et son père finirait sans chemise. Cela mènerait Chris à faire des bisous mouillés sut son corps et à se retrouver sur la bite qui l'a fait comme s'il n'en avait rien de foutre demain*. Chris releva les yeux alors qu'il s'était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'il s'était arrêtés sur le corps de Léo. "Quand partons nous?"

"Maintenant, Leçon 1, suis mon orbe**." Léo disparut dans une lueur de lumières brillantes.

Chris remis sa bite en place pour s'assurer que son entrejambe n'était pas visible en cas d'érection et se concentra sur son père, il devait ressentir son schéma, la manière dont l'orbe de l'homme était si familière, si facile à connaître, et suivre le courant de pouvoir pour suivre Léo.

Il est quelques instants plus tard sur le pont, célèbre pour être l'endroit favori de Léo, où il venait respirer et réfléchir.

"Pourquoi sommes nous ici?" Demanda Chris à son père, les yeux collés sur le fessier sexy de Léo dans son jeans serrés.

Léo se retourna et sourit à son fils. "Je voulais te sortir de la maison", dit-il innocemment, les yeux brillants. "Chris, vous êtes un homme maintenant, et aujourd'hui, bien aujourd'hui, j'ai vu tes yeux à peu près glacer chaque fois que j'étais sans chemise et quand Coop devait partir pour changer".

"Oh merde ... Papa, je ..." commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par Léo.

"C'est bon, Chris. Vraiment, c'est plutôt flatteur. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je suis un être de lumière, je t'entends dans ma tête. J'ai chronométré mon arrivée à ta porte parce que je tes entendu gémir et chuchoter «papa» encore et encore. Cela ne m'a pas pris trop de temps pour réaliser ce que tu faisais, Chris.''

"Oh mon Dieu…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Je t'ai amené ici pour une raison. Tout va bien, Chris. Vraiment, c'est plus que correct. C'est plutôt érotique même, je dirai."

"Attends ... quoi? Papa, es-tu ...?"

"Fils, les femmes de cette famille sont des sorcières très puissantes, elles sont des femmes fortes, mais elles ont toutes le même goût chez les hommes d'une manière au moins. Elles aiment toutes des bisexuels. Cependant, elles ne doivent jamais le savoir. Je ne peux pas te dire combien de fois nous avons faillit être pris en plein fait par ta mère et tes tantes. Ce matin, si tu avais vraiment fait attention, tu aurais remarqué qu'en plus du jockstrap de Coop, que je sais que tu as vu, il avais ... quelque chose ... en lui.''

"Attend, est-ce que tu dit que toi et Coop ...?"

"Eh bien, il avais un plug-in parce qu'il aime garder ma charge en lui. Mais ce n'est pas seulement moi et Coop. Henry aussi. Maudit, Henry ... il m'emballe avec son magnifique corps muscler. Bien sûr, il y a ton frère. Wyatt qui est vraiment une grosse salope. Tu aurais dû le voir la nuit dernière. On l'avait couvert de notre sperme, pendant qu'il était couché dans son lit, le garçon à adoré. Et toi, je sais, fils, tu es gay et je suis bien avec ça.

"Oh mon dieu ... oh ... d'accord. Beaucoup d'informations, papa. Je vais avoir besoin d'un moment ..."

"Eh bien, tu n'en a pas, désolé. Mes activités ont été un peu perturbées aujourd'hui et puisque je sais ce que tu aimes, mon cul a besoin d'une bonne séance de baise, Chris. Tu veux bien me faire cette honneur ?"

"Papa, tu plaisantes ? Tu ne parles jamais comme ça. Tu n'as jamais parlé de ça. Tu es toujours tellement ... propre."

"Oui, mais quand il s'agit de ça, ton père adore le sexe et surtout quand je connais un beau garçon qui aimerait s'amuser". Ce dernier mot, il la dit avec un clin d'œil juste avant de déchirer son t-shirt blanc et de l'arracher.

Les yeux de Chris ont sauté alors qu'il était accueilli par la vraie vue sexy de son magnifique père torse nu. Léo était complètement lisse. Complètement. Il n'y avait pas un seul poil sur l'abdomen, la poitrine ou les aisselles. En y pensant, Chris ne savait même pas vraiment s'il avait vraiment des poils au bras. L'idée de ce qui était entrain d'arriver, fut que la bite de Chris commençais à prendre de la place, s'agrandissant sous le tissue de son jeans.

"Eh bien, mon fils, on dirait que quelqu'un veut jouer. Pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas papa prendre soin de ça pour toi?" Léo le taquinais, se rapprochant pour toucher son fils et poser doucement ses mains sur les hanches de Chris. "Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est dire" non " et j'arrêterai.

"Non surtout pas !" Chris le suppliais pratiquement. "J'attends cela depuis des années et j'ai compris que tu m'avais entendu chaque fois que je l'avais supplié, chaque fois que je jutais, et tu dis que tu vas arrêter? Chris mit Léo à genoux, saisissant son père par les cheveux, enfonça son visage dans son jean par dessus sa bite, sentant le souffle chaud de Léo glisser sur son jeans.

Léo descendit le jeans en le laissant au niveau des cuisses de Chris. Chris enfonça le visage de Léo dans son slip, en laissant la joue de son père appuyer contre son membre, une tache sombre commençant à se former à cause de son pré-sperme, pendant que la langue de Léo taquine l'érection en dessous. Léo ne perdit pas de temps en tirant le slip avant de commencer son travail sur le magnifique outil de son fils.

"Oh mon dieu, papa!" Cria Chris, il a recevais la première fellation de sa vie, et ce qui resterait probablement le meilleur, alors que la langue habile de Léo dansait autour de son érection.

Avec une pop obscène digne d'un porno, Léo lâchât la bite et regarda les yeux de son fils et sourit.

"Mmmnph, oui, papa. Tu es tellement talentueux", gémit-il en poussant avec empressement sa bite dans la main de Léo, l'étreinte serrée le fit encore plus gémir.

''Plus talentueux que tu ne l'imaginais ?" Demanda Léo en frottant sa propre érection dans son jeans extrêmement serrés.

"Oh ouais ! Mais si tu ne recommence pas, je vais gicler mon foutre dans la bouche", insista Chris, pressant sa bite contre les lèvres de Léo.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi les deux ne peuvent pas se produire", dit Léo avec un clin d'œil alors qu'il aspirais avec impatience la bite devant lui. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de Chris, il finit par les posaient sur son cul ferme et se mit à malaxer les deux grosses fesses de son fils, serrant les deux fesses dans ses mains alors qu'il commençait à sortir puis rentrer la bite de Chris de plus en plus fort et profond. Chris sourit alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus énergique, ses doigts noués dans les cheveux de son père alors qu'il força Léo à avaler tout son sexe. Léo s'étouffait avec la bite de son fils, toussant autour et gouttait la salive qui coulais le long de son mentons alors que sa gorge était utilisée.

La main de Léo a commencé à caressé la rondelle du cul de Chris ouvert. Il appuya un doigt contre l'ouverture serrée de son fils et, avec une poussée rapide synchronisée avec la pipe, son doigt glissa dans le cul de Chris

"Mmmnph, papa, oui, papa. Putain!". Il grogna alors et enfonça encore plus loin sa bite dans la gorge de Léo. Puis il la retira de sa gueule et bifla Léo, et étala son précume et cracha sur le visage de son père, avant de remettre sa bite dans sa bouche. Léo utilisa sa main libre pour enlever son jean. Une fois qu'il la enlevé, il les c'est remit à genoux,alors que sa main commença à caresser sa bite endolori.

Léo était déjà proche de la délivrance, les activités de ce matin, ses plans et toutes les possibilités maintenant que Chris s'était joint leurs l'amusement, donc, avec quelques mouvements rapides de son poignet, son pouce frotta la tête de sa bite et avec un mouvement de Chris alors qu'il remontait son pied pour frotter sa chaussure contre les boules de Léo, il les immergeant de sperme.

Alors que Léo gémissait autour de la bite de Chris, ses mains ont commencé à entraîner son fils. La surcharge sensorielle était proche pour Chris. Il tira la tête de son père par les cheveux, assez fort pour envoyer l'homme sur le dos, étendu sur le sol métallique. Chris s'assit sur sa poitrine, son cul serré contre le torse fort de son père, et commença à pomper furieusement sa bite. La main de Léo se glissa vers le haut, l'une agitant ses tétons tandis que l'autre caressait les boules de Chris. Sa main était chaude contre le membre de Chris et il agita la bite aussi rapidement que possible.

Dans un cris de plaisir et de libération :"papa!" Chris éjacula, tirant sa charge chaude sur le visage de Léo. Il se retourna, épuisé, et souri en voyant Léo avec du sperme partout sur son menton, ses lèvres, ses joues et partout ailleurs. Un gros jet avait atterri parfaitement dans la bouche ouverte de Léo,qu'il avala rapidement avant que Chris ne se penche et pose ses lèvres sur son père.

"C'était amusant", était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire alors qu'il goûtais son propre sperme.

"C'était incroyable", répondit Léo. "Allons à la maison, que je puisse avoir ta bite dans mon gros cul. Il se sent particulièrement vide".

Après cela, les deux hommes retournèrent au manoir, emportant avec eux seulement leurs souvenir.

* * *

* : c'est une expression

** : énergie qui vole que l'on voit dans la série quand les êtres de lumières de téléportes

Bientôt la suite, bisous.


End file.
